La Xbox
by Kathalex24
Summary: Imaginando una y otra vez diferentes maneras de asesinar a su amigo y a la maquinita que se atrevía a arrebatarle a su novio. Claro que sí, porque si Sakura Haruno debía temer que alguien o algo le arrebate a su amado, ese algo sería la Xbox.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia sí me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Dicen que las mujeres la tienen fácil para seducir a los hombres, ella no estaba tan segura. No es que ella fuera una pervertida, en absoluto, pero era una mujer y tenía sus necesidades. Suspiró molesta y observo a su novio recostado cómodamente en su cama al frente del televisor con el control en sus manos. Le lanzó una mirada rencorosa a ese endemoniado aparato. Su chico era atractivo, atraía las miradas, a veces más de lo que ella quisiera y, sin embargo, no era de esas locas de las que ella se ponía celosa; claro que no, él la amaba a ella y ella confiaba en él. Sorpresivamente, el objeto de sus celos era ese juguetito que le robaba la atención de él sin esfuerzo alguno y es que cuando él estaba jugando, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que él le hiciera un poquitito de caso. Era imposible, lo había intentado. Así que normalmente se sentaba a su lado y esperaba pacientemente a que él finalmente descubra o recuerde su existencia. Frunció el ceño, él había estado fuera por casi tres meses y ahora estaba ahí, obsesionado con pasar los niveles ¿Y eso a qué se debía? Fácil. A que él tarado de su mejor amigo le había sacado en cara que lo había superado y su novio, como buen hombre que era, no podía permitir tal atrocidad, así que ahí estaba hace ya cuatro horas y sin el más mínimo indicio de dejarlo, ignorándola a ella, volviéndola loca. Bien, alguna vez escuchó a alguien decir que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas; una sonrisa pícara se asomó en sus labios. Se acercó decididamente al pelinegro y arrodillada a su lado empezó a besarle la mejilla, haciendo un caminito hasta su cuello.<p>

**- Sakura.** – Dijo él. Ella sonrió triunfante. – **No me dejas ver, mujer.**

Emitió un leve gruñido. ¿Sinceramente? ¿No habría captado la indirecta? No, definitivamente la había captado, simplemente consideraba esa cosa más interesante que ella. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, esperando que él no la escuche y sabiendo que las probabilidades de que lo haya hecho eran muy bajas. Canalizó todo su odio a la maquinita esa, mirándola fijamente, como esperando que entendiera su mensaje y se autodestruyera o algo por el estilo. Evidentemente, eso no ocurrió. Salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de sí, pero ni ante eso el muchacho en cuestión reaccionó. Otra maldición escapó de sus labios. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala, como un animal enjaulado, repitiendo en voz baja más insultos de los que ella se sabía conocedora. Imaginando una y otra vez diferentes maneras de asesinar a su amigo y a la maquinita que se atrevía a arrebatarle a su novio. Claro que sí, porque si Sakura Haruno debía temer que alguien o algo le arrebate a su amado, ese algo sería la Xbox. Se recriminó mentalmente el desafortunado momento en el que se le ocurrió regalarle ese pedazo de chatarra en navidad, pudo haberle dado un perro, incluso alguna blusa o algo por el estilo, pero no, ella tenía que comprarle ese aparatito, porque había escuchado que a la mayoría de hombres les encantan. Y le había encantado, tanto que a ella le fastidiaba. ¿Qué tenía la consola que no tuviera ella? Bufó. Bien, ahora ya no era una simple cuestión de necesidad, era un asunto de orgullo. Ella jamás dejaría que un juego le venciera; ese chico caería a sus encantos como que ella se llamaba Sakura Haruno. Entrecerró los ojos, meditando, le agrade o no, tenía un poderoso contrincante, necesitaba una buena estrategia, si quería salir victoriosa de esa nueva hazaña que se había propuesto. Por su cabeza pasaron los recuerdos de conversaciones y reflexiones al respecto que había tenido en el pasado, pero nada parecía servir. Vale, solo seguiría su instinto y esperaría a que eso diera resultado. Retornó al cuarto; entornó los ojos, decidida. El juego acababa de dar inicio. No sabía bien qué hacer, optó por acostarse en su lado de la cama, se apoyó en el por un momento y decidió que podría hacer algo sin impedirle un perfecto campo de visión del televisor. Sonrió para sus adentros por la idea.

**- Sasuke-kun.** – Ronroneó ella cerca de su oreja.

**- Hmp.** – Dijo él, dando a entender que la escuchaba o que como mínimo, sabía que ella hablaba.

**- Te he echado mucho de menos.** – Murmuró ella, buscando sonar lo más sensual posible.

**- Yo a ti Sakura, pero me distraes.** – Ella gruño, nuevamente.

Se alejó al instante, frustrada, si no fuera porque ella misma ya sabía lo contrario, dudaría si a su chico le gustaban las mujeres. Bien, algo tendría que hacer, dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, se quedó viendo el juego, pensativa. El juego recién había empezado y ella ya iba perdiendo. Al menos eso era lo que decía el marcador.

_Sakura 0 – Xbox 1_

El enojo recorría su cuerpo, el videojuego ni siquiera tenía lógica alguna, simplemente era ir por la vida asesinando zombis y cosas raras, la historia no tenía sentido en absoluto. Pero lo peor de todo es que él la cambiaba por eso. Infló los cachetes, estaba al tanto de que era una expresión realmente infantil, la irritación la llevaba a ello. La situación era más complicada de lo que ella había creído en un principio. Subiría la apuesta. Ella estaba más que consciente de lo mucho que a él le gustaba verla con su camisa puesta. Así que sin cuidado se acercó al armario ¿Para qué tenerlo? La total atención de él estaba en la pantalla al frente de la cama, podría acabarse el mundo y él no lo notaría. Tomo una camisa cualquiera y se metió al baño. Salió unos minutos después, vestida únicamente con aquella prenda de su novio y su ropa interior. Ahora solo debía hacer que él lo notara. Así paso el tiempo, ella buscando excusas para moverse de un lado a otro, pasando por el frente de la televisión; él haciendo muecas de frustración y moviendo la cabeza cada que ella pasaba, tratando de ver algo. Finalmente el muchacho lanzó un resoplido indignado.

**- Sakura, ya déjame jugar ¿quieres? **

_Sakura 0 – Xbox 2_

Se puso roja de la furia, pero no dijo nada. Azotó la puerta por segunda vez en el día. Ya en la cocina, se dispuso a calentar un poco de agua para el té. Eso siempre la relajaba cuando sentía que estaba a punto de explotar y ella tenía más que claro que en esos momentos era como una bomba de tiempo, esperando el momento adecuado para explotar, cualquier pequeña cosa podría ser su detonante. Conclusión: necesitaba calmarse. Se sentó en el sofá con la taza en sus manos, su respiración poco a poco empezó a regularizarse. Quizás había tomado las soluciones incorrectas para la ocasión, quizás era solo cosa de encontrar una táctica diferente. Estaba segura de que normalmente él hubiera reaccionado a sus acciones, pero esta no era una situación normal, ahora estaba esa consola de por medio, por lo tanto su respuesta debía ser también diferente. Suspiró resignada, tal vez lo único que podía hacer era sencillamente sentarse a su lado y esperar que él termine de pasar esos niveles. Al final la Xbox quedó vencedora, ya al día siguiente iría al registro civil y se cambiaría el nombre. Se levantó del sofá, dejó la taza en el fregadero y subió las escaleras, ya más tranquila. Al entrar a su cuarto se encontró a su novio exactamente igual a como lo había dejado, se encogió de hombros ¿Qué más daba? Rodeó la cama, tratando de pasar rápidamente al frente del televisor para no obstaculizarle la vista y se acomodó en su lado de la cama. Llevaban viviendo juntos casi medio año. Ya se conocían las mañas que ambos tenían y estaban bien con ellas, habían logrado una convivencia armoniosa. Claro que al principio todo había sido un tira y afloja de parte de los dos, que si yo cocino, tu lavas; que si se quedan o se van los peluches, que si tus cosas ocupan todo el baño, etc. Pero ahora ya habían terminado de adaptarse. Bien, por esta tarde se resignaría, ya ganaría la batalla otro día. Se acomodó en el pecho de su chico, enredando una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Poco más tarde le ganó el aburrimiento, quería quedarse a su lado, pero eso de estar en silencio sin nada que hacer la estaba matando. Ella no era exactamente el tipo de chica que puede quedarse quieta por horas sin hacer nada, si a ella le costaba quedarse tranquila un par de minutos, pedirle horas era como pedirle peras a un manzano. Soltó un suspiro, empezó a jugar con su dedo, haciendo pequeños círculos en el pecho del muchacho; no es que fuera el mejor juego del mundo, pero algo es algo. Poco a poco los círculos se convirtieron en cuadrados, los cuadrados en triángulos, los triángulos en números y así sucesivamente, mientras ella observaba la pantalla frente a ambos, notando curiosa como cada vez los disparos del pelinegro eran más imprecisos y los errores aumentaban de a poco. A la pelirrosa se le prendió el foco. Tal vez, solo tal vez, había encontrado la táctica que le hacía falta. Comenzó a dibujar líneas desde el fin del cuello masculino hasta el inicio de su abdomen bajo, cayendo en cuenta como el muchacho en cuestión reaccionaba levemente bajo ese suave tacto. Sonrió victoriosa.

**- Sakura… **- Inició él. Pero ella fue más rápida.

**- Amor, solo me pongo cómoda mientras juegas.** – Dijo ella en voz baja.

**- Hmp.** – Respondió él.

Siguió con su tarea, para luego agregar suaves besitos en su mejilla y cuello, viendo divertida como él se debatía entre hacerle caso o pasar el nivel, mientras su concentración se iba al caño lentamente. Soltó una risita triunfal al verlo grabar sus avances y soltar el control para luego voltearse para besarla. Quizás no tendría que cambiarse el nombre después de todo.

A la mañana siguiente una mujer de ojos jade se desesperezaba entre los brazos de el poseedor de dos orbes azabaches. Lo miró con ternura al notar lo dulce que él se veía durmiendo, con los parpados cerrados, el rostro relajado y su boca ligeramente abierta. Se deshizo del abrazo en el que él la encerraba, procurando no despertarlo. Se puso la camisa de él y se dispuso a salir de la habitación silenciosamente para preparar el desayuno. Con la mano en el marco de la puerta, regresó su vista atrás, encontrando la consola ubicada al frente del televisor. Sonrió arrogante. Esa maquinita endemoniada pudo haberle ganado dos batallas, pero había sido ella quien ganó la guerra.

**- Toma esa.** – Murmuró victoriosa, para darse la vuelta nuevamente.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde su pequeña competencia con la consola de videojuegos. La pelirrosa regresaba algo cansada a casa. Había sido una larga jornada en el hospital, tuvo una larga lista de pacientes, ninguno grave, pero de todos modos. Sumándosele a eso, estaba una cantidad impresionante de papeleo. Ella lo detestaba, de todos modos lo hacía, era consciente de que era parte de su trabajo. Al llegar a casa, subió las escaleras y se introdujo a su cuarto. Enmarcó una ceja al encontrar a su pelinegro con el control en las manos, nuevamente. Se encogió de hombros ¿Qué más daba? Dejó su bolso a un costado, en el piso, y se acomodó en la cama, viendo el juego. Aún no entendía que tenía el asunto de especial, según ella, solo había que matar a cualquier cosa que se moviera. ¿Qué tenía eso de divertido? Desde su punto de vista, nada. Si uno desea distraerse ¿Por qué no salir con amigos? El cine podría ser una buena opción, sin embargo, ella evidentemente estaba pasando algo por alto, porque el muchacho a su lado parecía encontrar esa consola mucho más entretenida que cualquiera de las opciones que ella daba para su distracción. Se quedo viendo la pantalla durante varios minutos, pero no logró encontrar ese factor que el chico y todos sus amigos parecían poder ver. Soltó un suspiro resignado. Bien decía el dicho "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles."

**- Sasuke-kun.**

**- Hmp.** – Dio él, a modo de respuesta.

**- Enséñame a jugar.** – Dijo ella.

El muchacho pausó el juego y la regresó a ver, buscando en aquellos ojos jade cualquier atisbo de burla, pero no encontró nada. ¿Y ahora que pasaba? Hace menos de un día ella detestaba el videojuego de una forma pasional y ahora quería aprender a jugarlo.

**- Por favor.** – Murmuró ella al ver que el pelinegro no reaccionaba.

Como única respuesta, él simplemente se dio la vuelta, tomó el segundo control, se lo puso en las manos a la pelirrosa y comenzó su explicación.

**- Con esto te mueves.** – Empezó él, señalando con el dedo la palanquita. **– Con Y disparas, con B golpeas, con A te defiendes, con X lanzas una granada. ¿Entiendes?** – Ella asintió con la cabeza. – **Bien, con el bumper derecho recargas.** – Terminó el, señalando el botón en cuestión. – **Ahora, juguemos.**

**- Vale. Pero no te rías, si no puedo. **– Acotó ella.

**- Hmp.**

Se pasaron la tarde jugando juntos, poco a poco ella fue mejorando. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, ya entendía porque la obsesión de los muchachos con pasar los niveles. El asuntito era por demás adictivo. Te decías a ti misma "solo un nivel más." al pasarlo terminabas repitiéndote lo mismo, así se te pasaban las horas y vos seguías en esa consola, sin intenciones de moverte de ahí.

Casi una semana más tarde un joven de ojos azabache ingresaba a su habitación con el aburrimiento plasmado en su rostro. Había pasado todo el día con su rubio amigo, escuchando como él hablaba como un poseso sobre su adoraba Hinata y de lo adorable que le resultaban sus sonrojos. Había comido ramen tan seguido últimamente que podía jurar que vomitaría la próxima vez que viera uno. Sus facciones mostraron fastidio tan solo con la idea. Que no se malinterprete, él no tenía ningún problema con la muchacha o el platillo en particular, tan solo no le parecía interesante hablar de lo mismo un día entero y comer lo mismo por semanas enteras. No había terminado de entrar cuando su expresión cambió totalmente a una de sorpresa. Su pequeña y adorable novia se encontraba cómodamente recostada en la cama con un control en las manos. Alzó una ceja, esa era la misma mujer que se había pasado semanas enteras quejándose de la adicción que él había desarrollado a lo que ella llamaba "el dichoso aparatito" y ahora ella hacía exactamente lo mismo. Una sonrisa divertida se apoderó de sus labios, volteó la vista a la pantalla y la sonrisa se borró tan rápido como llegó. ¿Pero qué demonios? No había pasado ni una semana desde que él le enseño a jugar y ella ya estaba varios niveles adelante que él. Eso era nuevo, totalmente nuevo, y él no estaba del todo seguro si esa era una faceta de su novia que le gustaba en realidad. Se quedó ahí un par de minutos más, viendo como la chica derrotaba zombis y acababa con bases. Se encogió de hombros ¿Qué había dicho su pelirrosa en aquella ocasión? Ah sí, "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles." Tomó el segundo control y se sentó en su lado de la cama.

**- ¿Puedo jugar? **– Mencionó.

**- Claro, amor.**

Así se pasaron el día, entre risas y misiones. Puede que una Xbox no sea chocolate, pero definitivamente era un buen afrodisiaco. A la final no hay nada mejor que tener como pareja a una buena amiga, una compañera que te brinde su apoyo cuando lo necesites; ya sea en un videojuego o en la vida real.

***FIN***


End file.
